The Happily Ever After
by MandyMayR5
Summary: The Mystery Man Sequel: Austin and Ally are happily engaged and are loving their life. They will soon have a beautiful wedding and an unforgettable honeymoon. Will they finally get the happy ever after they've always wanted?
1. Prologue

**A/N Heyy everybody I'm back with the sequel to The Mystery Man. This is just a little prologue kind of thing. It is NOT the first chapter. It is just an update on Austin and Ally's lives and where they are now. The thing is, I made this rated M at first because there will be a honeymoon but as I was writing I got a really good idea. Since they are 20 they will be more sexual. I will let you know in the beginning of every chapter if there is sexual content or not. Hope you like it and please R&R.**

****Ally's P.O.V

Dear Diary,

Austin and I have been dating and engaged for 3 whole years. We are both twenty years old and in one short week I will become Mrs. Austin Moon. We have been living together for 2 years and it has been absolutely amazing. We already act like a married couple, even with a few fights here and there. I am super excited to marry Austin but I think I'm more excited for the honeymoon. You see, Austin and I haven't had sex yet. Yes, there are hot make out sessions and sometimes we will just feel each other up but we never went all the way. We both agreed that we would wait until we were actually married but it's killing me! Honestly, Austin is the sexiest guys I have ever seen and he uses that against me. He is also the biggest tease I have ever met! He'll do things like come into the living room right after a shower with nothing but a towel around his waist. I literally drool when I see him and all he does is laugh at me when he sees my flushed face! He's been doing this for 3 years and now it's my turn. For the next week I will act like the biggest tease he has ever seen and make him want to have sex with me. If he asks or even begs to have sex, I'll be a bitch about it and say no. I am so evil ;). Well, Austin will be home soon and I have to go get ready, so I'll talk to you soon.

Love, Ally.

**A/N Okay, so there you have it! Hope you like the whole teasing idea. Please Review. I will post the first chapter when I get at least 10 reviews. Love you all :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so hello everyone! Here is the official first chapter :) Hope you like it and please R&R. I may not update as frequently as i'd like too but that is only because of school :) **

Ally's P.O.V

I shut my book and put it in the left drawer of my dresser. Austin should be here in about an hour and I have a huge surprise for him. I get up from my dresser and go to over to my closet. I take out black high waist leather short shorts and a pink crop top also putting on one of Austin's favourite bra. I put them on with my black leather high heel boots. Austin always said he got turned on when I wore leather, so why not? I sat at my dresser and put on ruby red lipstick with black eyeliner and mascara. I messed up my hair to make it look like it does after Austin and I's make out sessions. I walk downstairs

into our kitchen and start to make supper. Well, I wouldn't really call it supper because it is a chocolate fondue. I have strawberries, cantaloupe, pineapple, grapes, melon, and bananas. I put everything in the middle of the kitchen table and put candles all around the room. I shut off all the lights in the house, but since I had so many candles, the kitchen was fully lighted. I walk over to the table and stand there for a while eating a chocolate covered strawberry, waiting for Austin to get home.

Austin's P.O.V

Man, I love my life! I live in a beautiful house with my beautiful fiance, Ally. I am on my way home right now and I can't wait to be welcomed home by the love of my life. As I arrive home I park my car in the driveway and then get out of my car, walking towards the house. I unlock the door and walk into a very dark living room. I look towards the kitchen to see it lit up but not by the kitchen light.

"Ally?"

I start to walk slowly towards the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'm in here."

I reach the kitchen and there I see an unrecognizable Ally.

"Hey baby, welcome home."

She sounds so... sexy right now. She gets up from her seat and starts to walk towards me. Okay, if it was even possible, I got 10x more hard then I was 2 minutes ago. She was wearing the hottest outfit I had ever seen! When she reaches me, she puts her arms around my neck and gives me a quick peck on the lips, then pulls away all too quickly.

"Hi."

Really? Hi? That's all I can say right now? Wow, I am not very in control right now am I? Ally giggles her adorable giggle then lets me go, walking over to the kitchen table.

"What's for supper?"  
"Well, I had a craving for chocolate. And fruit. So I made a chocolate fondue. It's really good."

She takes a strawberry and dips it into the chocolate. She slowly puts it to her mouth and takes a bite, then moaning in pleasure. Okay, I am officially fully hard right now. God I can't take this anymore! I gulp as I look her up and down obviously checking her out. When I reach her face again, I can see her smirking at me. She picks up a pineapple, my favourite fruit, and waves it in the air.

"Want some?"

For some reason I can't find my voice so all I can do is nod in response. I slowly walk over to her and reach for the pineapple with my hand. Before I can grab it, Ally snatches is away from me and I give her a confused look.

"Let me."

She dips the pineapple in the chocolate then raises it to my mouth. I take the whole thing in my mouth while purposely sucking lightly on her fingertips. Okay I need to get myself under control! I walk even closer to her then whisper in her ear.

"Mmmmm.. delicious."

Yes! I've finally got my Moon confidence back! I feel her shiver and then her breath starts to speed up. I look back at her straight in the eyes and speak again.

"Let's go upstairs."

All she does is nod while I take her hand in mine and lead her up the stairs to our bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Hey everybody! Okay so this is chapter 2 of The Happily Ever After. I thank you all so much for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A **

**Warning: Contains mild sexual stuff :P Enjoy**

Ally's P.O.V

No Ally! No! You can't let him take control! I was currently being dragged upstairs to mine and Austin's room. He was leading me upstairs which is not good! This means he is in control! I need to take charge once again! We arrive outside of our bedroom and Austin leads me inside. Once we are inside, I shut the door behind me. Austin turns around to face me but before he can do anything, I push him onto the bed and jump on top of him. I have both my legs on either side of him and I am slightly grinding him. I start to kiss and suck on his neck while grinding him making him moan. I start to unbutton his shirt and soon enough it is off and on the floor somewhere in the room. I take a break kissing his neck and start to kiss and lick his chest and abs. Then I go back to sucking his neck, probably giving him a hickey. I slightly lift myself off of him so I can lightly rub his cock through his jeans making him moan my name.

"You like that baby?"

I say this right in his ear, slightly nibbling on it. All Austin can do to answer this question is nod his head. Knowing I made Austin speechless and extremely hard makes me laugh. I pull away from Austin's neck and sit there staring at his flushed face while still straddling him. I smirk then take my shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. I take Austin's hands and put them on both my boobs. Almost instantly, Austin starts to play with them through the fabric. I then start to undo his jeans, trying to pull them down. Austin helps me by lifting his hips up so I can slide his jeans off him. Once I have slid them off, I throw them on the floor then go back to kissing Austin harshly on the lips. Before I know it Austin flips me over so that he is now on top. He quickly takes my leather boots and short shorts off, never taking his eyes off of me. Austin and I are making out but all I can think about is his hard dick rubbing on my vagina through our very thin fabric. God I want to have sex with his so bad! No! I can't! I have to be strong! I start to stroke his cock again with my hand which feels so good! I am about to take my bra off when Austin stops me.

"Ally stop."

"What's wrong?"  
"Look, as turned on as I am, we need to stop or we will do something we both wanted to wait for."

"Oh. No, I totally understand. Let's just go to bed then."

"Okay good. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Austin kisses me quickly then gets off me turning the light off and laying with his back facing me. What the fuck was that? I'm the one who is suppose to stop us from having sex! Not Austin! Am I not sexy to him anymore? Well my plan backfired! Maybe I just have to try harder. Yeah that's what I'll do. Well I guess all I can do now is go to sleep.

Austin's P.O.V

Wow. That was some make out session with Ally. The way she was acting wasn't like her at all. It was so sexy though! I mean she's always sexy but she just looked and acted way more sexy. Trust me when I say that I wanted to have sex with her but we made a promise to each other. We promised each other that we would only have sex AFTER we were married. I love Ally too much to break my promise. The only thing that doesn't make sense to me is why she would act this way if she is the one who didn't want to have sex with me before marriage. I am definitely going to find out what's going on

**A/N Well I hope you liked it :) Please R&R :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Ahhhh okay I am SUPER sorry for not updating, I hope you can all forgive me :) Well here is a chapter for all of you lovely, amazing, fantastic people :D Don't hate me please :)**

Ally's P.O.V

Waking up to Austin is honestly one of my favorite things in the world. Our faces are usually inches apart and some of his hair usually always covers his left eye. I open my eyes to look at my fiancee but I am surprised to see that he is not there. Hmmm.. He must be awake. I slowly get out of bed and stretch then head downstairs toward the kitchen. Once i'm there I see Austin with his back to me, humming to himself. He must have known I was there because he turns around but i'm surprised to see him look.. disappointed..?

"Well, I can see when i'm not wanted."

I turn to leave the room when Austin runs up to me, turns me around and places a very surprising passionate kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to serve you breakfast in bed."

He moves so he is standing beside me and points to the counter which has a tray with a mug of coffee, a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with a single red rose on it. The smile on my face widens and I look at my amazing fiancee.

"Thanks Austin. You know... I could just go back up stairs and pretend like I never came down.."

"Haha okay i appreciate that."

He kisses me quickly once again and then I head upstairs to our bedroom. I get into our room then I sit under the covers waiting for Austin. A couple of minutes later, Austin enters the room carrying the trey, then hands it to me.

"Enjoy m'lady."

"Why thank you kind sir."

We both laugh at our bad fake British accents, then I turn towards my food and start to eat it while Austin sits beside me on the bed.

"Mmmm this is so good. Thanks babe."

"No problem. So what are we doing today?"

"Actually I'm going out with Trish, but I should be home by supper."

"Okay. Where are you guys going." For some reason Austin starts to rub my neck with one of his hands, making me lose my concentration.

"Uh.. uhhh. Umm t-the mall." God that feels good. All of a sudden Austin moves his hand away making me whine, causing him to chuckle.

"Well that sounds like fun. How about I continue giving you a massage but *he kisses me on the neck* everywhere *kiss* on your body. *kiss*"

"Mmm that sounds nice."

I put the tray of food on the desk next to me then turn to face Austin. I take his face in my hands and I am about to kiss him when my phone rings.

"UHHH!. It must be Trish."

I turn over to reach for my cell phone then I click the answer button. (**Bold: Trish **Normal: Ally)

"Hey Trish" I answer enthusiastically.

"**Wow thanks Ally, nice to hear from you too."**

"Haha sorry, I was just kind of in the middle of something.."

**"WOAH! Okay I don't need anymore details.. anyway you better be ready in 20 minutes i'm on my way to your house!"**

"I thought we were going to the mall at 11:30?"

**"Honey, it's 11:00 AM right now."**

"Oh wow I didn't even realize the time. Okay I'll be ready see you soon!"

**"Bye!"**

I hung up the phone then quickly get out of bed, going through my closet deciding on what to wear.

"So what did Trish want?"

I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top with a rib length denim jacket. I came out of my closet and set my clothes on the bed.

"She said she will be here in 20 minutes."

"Oh okay, i'll let you change while I bring your tray downstairs."

"Thanks."

Austin gave me a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out of the room closing the door behind him. I get dressed then do my hair and makeup. Once I was done I put on a pair of black flats. Although i'm happy I am hanging out with my best friend today my mind can't stop thinking about coming home to Austin and getting a full body massage. His big muscular hands rubbing me everywhere, my clothes coming off... his clothes coming off... finally seeing his d- NO Ally! Stay strong! You can do this. Only one more week and I can do whatever I want to him. I wonder how big he is? My mental images were sadly cut short when I hear the doorbell ring. I run downstairs to greet Trish then say a goodbye to Austin, then follow Trish out to her car.

"Okay so why are we going to the mall again?" I'm excited to be going but I don't know WHY we're going. It's not like I need clothes or anything.

" Well.. I wanted to get you hair done."

"What? What's wrong with my hair.?

"Nothing i'ts just I heard that guys like longer hair so they have something to grab on when they're you know.." Really Trish? Really?

"Okay okay I get it but I am not getting extensions, you can though."

"Uhhh fine! I guess you can be the party pooper!"

"Hey! I am not a party pooper"

"Whatever you say..."

The rest of the day at the mall with Trish went by pretty great. We got mani's and pedi's, bought some new clothes, and she actually got extensions. We were on our way home and to tell you I was excited would be an understatement. I was so stressful throughout these past couple of weeks and my feet hurt from walking, and a body massage couldn't hurt. Before I know it Trish has stopped in front of my house. I say goodbye and thank her for a wonderful day then get out and go up to the front door. Surprisingly the door is unlocked so I push the door open and step inside. Once inside I turn on the light then gasp at what I see. Right on the floor leading to and up the stairs are rose pedals. I follow then silently upstairs and realize they are leading me to Austin and I's room. When I get in our room. Austin is standing there in in his boxers and a white wife beater. Holy. fucking. God. He is so hot it should be illegal! He takes the bags from me then takes my hand leading me to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom smells like vanilla, and I see he has run a bath for me. I has candles floating in it and also more rose pedals.

"I know you like bubble baths but this is a special bath that has aroma therapy wash in it to help you relax. Once you finish you bath put on underwear and your robe and come back to our bedroom for your _full body massage_." The way he said full body massage sent shivers down my spine. I am speechless, this is amazing. I look up at Austin to see him already looking down at me, making me smile.

"Your amazing you know that?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Cocky ass. Well at least he's my cocky ass. "Now get into the bath before it gets cold." I kiss him on the lips quickly then nod my head. Austin smiles then leaves the room. I strip down to nothing then get into the warm bath. Ahhh... this is the life. Once i'm finished in the bath I put in my underwear on, then my robe and head into our bedroom. Austin is waiting on the bed for me and when I come in he stands up and smiles.

"Okay, since I am giving you a full body massage, take off you robe and lay on your stomach on the bed." He turns around to give me privacy to take off my robe, then I lay face first on the bed, with my head facing the window.

"Okay Austin you can look now." He turns around with a smile on his face and nods in appreciation.

"Okay Mrs. Dawson-Moon, as you may know I will be giving you a full body massage. I will have to sit on you some of the time, but don't worry you'll be very relaxed. Now throughout this I don't want any talking, I just want you to relax. Okay?"

"Okay, got it, no talking."

Austin nods then walks over to the dresser on the other side of the room. I just close my eyes and wait. A couple seconds later I feel Austin straddle my ass, without putting all of his weight on me. Then I feel something cold land on my back making me shiver. Then Austin's hands start to rub in the liquid, massaging my shoulders and upper back. Oh god this feels so good... On accident I let out a little moan making Austin chuckle. Wow his chuckle vibrated my whole body. Is it hot in here? Then he moves him hands down to my lower back, followed by my sides. If this wasn't turning me on right now I would probably laugh because I am very ticklish. Then he stops and I feel him get off of me. I am about to protest when I feel him pick up my right arm and start to massage it. Mmmm... He's a pro! He then finishes and takes my other arm and does the same. He then proceeds to do that to my legs, feet, neck and back once again. Once he's done he turns around so I can change into pajamas. When I am done, I get into the now rose pedal-less bed and under the covers while Austin joins me. I place my head on his chest while he puts his arms around me pulling me closer.

"Thank you for that, it was amazing. I am definitely relaxed."

"Well I'm glad. By the way I have to work tomorrow."

"Oh okay. I guess I will go see your mom tomorrow or something."

"Sounds good. Well you must be tired from the day you had so sleep okay."

"Okay goodnight babe. Love you." I can already feel my eyes shutting i'm so tired.

"Goodnight, love you too."

That is how I fall into a dreamless, relaxed sleep next to my God-like fiancee.

**A/N Well there you have it! I know it's not the greatest chapter but I did write this at 1:30 in the morning lol. Okay please R&R and also tell me what you guys want to happen in this story before the big wedding. I will pick maybe 1 or 2 things to happen or maybe more, depending on what the idea is. Okay so pleaseee review and don't hate :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning to find Austin rushing around our bedroom. I move my body to the side so that I am facing Austin, which causes him to look up at me and give me a small smile.

"Good morning baby."

Once he says this, he walks over to me and gives me a chaste but passionate kiss on the lips. He then resumes to looking for his stuff.

"Mmmm, morning. Where are you going?"

"I have to go see Jimmy at the studio, so I will be gone the whole day, I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine I had plans for today anyway."

"Okay well, I will see you later on tonight then. Love you."

Austin finishes gathering up his stuff then comes over to me to give me another kiss. This one though is longer but sadly he pulls away too soon for my liking and walks toward the bedroom door.

"Love you too."

I sigh, falling back onto the bed, hearing the front door close. Well today is the day that I pick up my wedding dress with my mother in law. I get out of my bed and walk towards the bathroom in order to have a quick shower. Showers always did relax my mind and body. They are one of the few places where I could always think clearly and clear my head. Once I finished my shower, I entered my room and change into red short shorts with a yellow tank top, finishing it off with white gladiator sandals. I dry and style my hair, gather my purse then head outside to my car. Today was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanging out with Mimi was actually pretty fun. After we picked up my dress, we headed to the mall to get a mani and pedi. After that, we had lunch and talked mostly about the wedding. I can not believe I am getting married in four days! Anyway, I just got home and I am bored out of my mind! I just dropped off Mimi along with my dress at her house and now I have nothing to do since Austin won't be home for another hour or so. I guess I could go for a run to waste some time. I changed into black spandex short shorts with a sports bra, then ran out of the house towards the park.

Once I got to the park I started to jog along a path when I heard someone calling my name.

"Ally? Ally Dawson?"

I turned around to see a very tall and skinny man who looked to be about 45 years old. He was pretty good looking if I do say so myself. Although, he could never compare to my Austin. He walked towards me with a soft smile, and stopped about a foot in front of me. Too close for my liking so I took a step back.

"Yes?"

"Your even more beautiful the he said you were."

Can you say creepy? Or maybe he is talking about Austin? That has to be it, he knows Austin. I gave him a small smile and responded back to him.

"Uh, thanks I guess. You must know my fiancee Austin."

For a second I could have sworn I saw anger in his eyes but it quickly went away. Huh, I must be seeing things. I shook my head to clear my thoughts in order to pay attention to the mysterious man in front of me.

"Yeah sure. _Austin._ Make sure to tell him I say hello and that I will probably see him too."

"Uh, sure what's your name?"

"Its Josh."

"Okay well I will definitely tell him. So how do you know Austin?"

Once I asked this question Josh got a faraway look in his eye, and a really creepy smile on his face before answering my question.

"Well actually my brother told me about how Austin was trying to steal his one true love away from _him._ He never liked Austin but in my opinion he's an okay guy."

For some reason once Josh said this I got the chills and felt like I had to get out of there and go home as soon as possible.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I should go. I'll tell Austin you said hi."

"It was nice to see you too Ally. I'll see you soon enough."

Giving me a secretive look, Josh turned around and walked away without looking back. There was something about him that was so familiar but I couldn't figure it out. As soon as Josh was out of sight, I turned around and ran as fast as I could back home, hoping Austin was there waiting for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AUSTIN!"

"I'm in the kitchen."

I just got home from the park still feeling creeped out. All I needed was my hubby to make it all better. I went to the kitchen to see Austin cooking something over the stove. Once he heard me enter, he turned around to face me but then started to laugh. I know why though, I was breathing hard and fanning my face.

"Wow someone needs to run more often."

He continued to laugh but I was still so spooked that I couldn't even laugh at myself.

"Austin."

Austin immediately stopped laughing when he heard my scared and urgent tone of voice. He walked towards me and placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Baby what's wrong, what's going on."

"Just answer me one question okay?"

He nodded giving me a reassuring kiss before I asked him,

"Do you know a Josh?"

Austin starred at me like I was insane the shook his head no. Oh God. This just made me even more terrified, making me start to shake and my eyes to tear up.

"Baby, what's wrong. Why do you need to know?"

I lead him towards the couch an retold him what happened at the park. Throughout the whole time, I was holding Austin's hand and he remained emotionless. When I was done I cautiously looked up towards Austin's face to see it full of rage. Oh no.

"What kind of sick son of of bitch is he? How does he know us? I'm going to find that fucker and teach him a lesson. No one messes with my Fiancee! I swear will find him Ally if it's the last thing I do! By the way if I don't know him I obviously do not know his brother!"

"Austin please just be with me. After everything that happened a couple of years ago, I just need you to be here for me. Please."

Austin's face softened then placed a sweet kiss on my lips. He picked me up carrying me bridal style towards our bedroom. That night Austin held with me and we talked for hours about random things until we both fell asleep.


End file.
